


DとDⅠ

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	DとDⅠ

DOMOTOとDOMOTO（KK）Ⅰ

 

 

Ⅰ

 

DOMOTO牧师和DOMOTO画师的相遇诸如每一个注定要相逢的情侣一样，是一个带着点浪漫色彩的巧合。

 

那是一天夕阳西下的逢魔时刻，镇子西边的农村里结婚多年的一对夫妇终于迎来了他们盼望许久的第一个孩子，是个健康的女孩，DOMOTO牧师前两天才刚刚主持过小女孩的洗礼，却在几天之后的晚饭时间接到了来自夫妇的电话，他们家在刚刚欢乐的迎接了新生命之后，紧接着送走了一个生命。DOMOTO牧师刚刚切好的牛肉也只能重新收起来，匆匆赶到农场去安抚失去家人的夫妇，又和他们商量了葬礼的事宜。

出门的时候天光还亮，回去的时候夕阳已经烧的火红，刚刚放学的孩子们三五成群的斜挎着包往家里跑，走过DOMOTO牧师身边的时候也会停下来向他鞠躬，叫的上来名字的孩子DOMOTO牧师还会叮嘱他慢点跑别摔了。

 

他总是很喜欢小孩子，微笑着看着这些都是他主持洗礼的孩子们跑开之后，转过头就看到了站在桥上的人。刚刚进入秋日，对方就穿上了厚重的斗篷，头顶上戴着一顶深绿色的贝雷帽，背着一个巨大的画夹，还拎了一个巨大的箱子，看起来很吃力的放下箱子在桥上歇脚。背景正巧是大片大片的火烧云，勾勒着来人的身影，共同构成了一副秋天落日的画面。

 

DOMOTO牧师是镇子上唯一的牧师，任何在这个镇子上需要帮助的人他都有义务给予帮助，于是他稍微的整理了一下自己因为赶路而有了皱褶的西装，上前询问对方是否需要他的帮助。

 

镇子里不常有陌生人，来人一双圆滚滚的眼睛上下打量了他，从口袋里掏出一张写着地址的纸条来。

 

“我托朋友在这里租了一处公寓，这是他写给我的地址，但是我没有找到这里。”

 

这个镇子的每一个角落DOMOTO牧师都去过无数次，神照顾他的每一个子民，借他的手。所以他清楚地知道，纸条上的这个地址一周之前还存在着，但随着主人讲公寓售卖给一个餐厅的老板之后，就被拆除了，目前正在建造餐厅。

 

得知自己被骗了的DOMOTO画师看起来茫然大过生气，他告诉DOMOTO牧师，他刚刚从美术学校毕业，因为他的父母不愿意他从事绘画的工作，他拿着自己打工的钱在这里租了公寓，想要离开父母过自己的生活。刚毕业的大学生脸上还带着少年气，捏着手里的纸条楚楚可怜的模样让DOMOTO牧师心生怜惜。

 

神爱世人。

 

他应该怜惜每一个遭遇困境的人。

 

于是DOMOTO牧师把人带回了自己的公寓，作为小镇里受人敬仰的牧师，他的生活虽不富裕但却有盈余，虽然盈余的钱会被他用来帮助他人。DOMOTO牧师在教堂的附近有一间两层的小公寓，继承自他过世的父亲，一间卧室他自己使用，一间卧室暂且空着，偶尔会收留和父母吵架了的孩子和无家可归的人。现下这个人两样都占了，于是DOMOTO牧师简单收拾了房间，收留和自己同姓名字叫做TSUYOSHI的画师住在了他的公寓里。

 

整个小镇的人都知道DOMOTO牧师是一个对待谁都很温柔的人，即便他并不爱笑，孩子们也喜欢亲近他，所以很快人们就知道他的家里来了一位受骗的年轻人。面包店的大叔每天送给DOMOTO牧师的新鲜面包变成了两人份，送牛奶的小伙子每天放在邮筒里的变成了两瓶牛奶，连邻居家的奶奶送肉馅烤饼都会送两张来，因为DOMOTO牧师的关系，并不常来生人的小镇很快的接受了多了这么一个年轻人跟在DOMOTO牧师身边。

 

更何况这个年轻人很讨人喜欢，他总是穿着很鲜艳活泼的衣服，见谁脸上都带着笑眯眯的表情，连镇子上脾气最不好的野猫都会蹭他的腿。他会跟随DOMOTO牧师参加孩子的洗礼，结束之后总会给小孩子画上一幅肖像画，DOMOTO牧师去安抚患病的孩子的时候，年轻人总能给孩子讲有趣的故事，或者用彩纸折出各种各样的小动物讨小孩子开心。不过是几个星期的时间，整个小镇的人们都知道，跟在令人敬爱的DOMOTO牧师身边的那个也姓DOMOTO的TSUYOSHI，是个讨人喜欢的开心果。

 

DOMOTO画师讨大家喜欢，也讨DOMOTO牧师喜欢。

 

他是神指派到人间的牧羊人，本应爱身边的每一个人，帮助他们走出困境，这是神赋予他的天职，DOMOTO牧师的养父就是一位牧师，他从小就尊敬自己养父，因而从小就以这样的准则来要求自己，对身边每一个人都怀有同样的爱。

 

但是DOMOTO画师好像格外有些不同。

 

搬来小镇的第二天，因为要去警察局办理一些手续，DOMOTO牧师就知道了DOMOTO画师其实并不是自己以为的刚刚22岁的大学生，他是念完了普通大学之后才去学习的自己心仪的绘画，今年已经26岁了，只比他小了10岁而已。DOMOTO画师也并不像他们初见时那样迷糊，反而做事很有条理，他身无分文的借住在DOMOTO牧师家里，主动的承担了所有的家事，每天早上醒来的时候DOMOTO牧师先闻到的就是家里黄油的香气。DOMOTO画师还写得一手很漂亮的花体字，帮DOMOTO牧师誊抄圣经片段和赞美歌的时候坐在客厅里，阳光落在他的侧脸上睫毛下就有了一小块阴影。DOMOTO画师喜欢吃离家稍远一些的那家面包店里的枫糖面包再配上一杯加了牛奶的可可，他吃东西的时候像小动物一样，嘴巴会鼓鼓的，但却一点都不显得失礼。DOMOTO画师会讲冷笑话，如果能逗笑DOMOTO牧师的话，就会露出得意的神色来，所以无论好不好笑，DOMOTO牧师都会勾起嘴角笑给他看。DOMOTO画师甚至还会缝纫，DOMOTO牧师的领带在某个礼拜天的时候不小心划破了一道，DOMOTO画师别具匠心的在划破的地方绣了一颗小小的红色爱心。

 

DOMOTO牧师没有再佩戴过那条领带，但却折叠整齐的收进了自己床头的柜子里。

 

DOMOTO画师在教堂里办了绘画班，教镇子上的小孩子们画画，每周二四五上课，手里有了闲钱的第一件事情，就是从小镇的布料店里买回了好几卷的布料。

 

DOMOTO画师说，要给DOTOMO牧师做一身西装来感谢他的收留之恩。

 

收留迷途的人，是他的责任当中应该做的事情，DOMOTO牧师不该接受这份谢礼。

 

可是他看着DOMOTO画师圆滚滚的眼睛里的真诚，委婉谢绝的话在舌尖上打了好几个转，最终却点了点头，说好。

 

测量尺寸的时候是DOMOTO牧师结束了一天的工作回到家里吃饭沐浴之后，DOMOTO画师提前已经准备好了卷尺，在客厅里等着他。

 

DOMOTO牧师的睡衣是整个镇子里能买到的最保守的款式，深蓝色的格子睡衣的扣子扣到了最上面，丝质的面料顺垂在身上，客厅的窗户开着，傍晚的风吹进来还有几分寒意。DOMOTO画师穿着之前DOMOTO牧师借给他的深红色的同款睡衣，站在DOMOTO牧师的身后，手指贴在他光裸的后颈上，不知道是不是因为坐在客厅里吹着风等他的缘故，也可能是因为DOMOTO牧师刚刚泡了热水澡出来，感觉到画师的手指尖凉凉的，轻轻的贴在他的后颈皮肤上。

 

卷尺的一头被DOMOTO画师的手指轻轻地摁在后颈，剩余的部分垂直向下，DOMOTO画师的另一只手顺着卷尺的这一头，慢慢的贴着DOMOTO牧师的脊椎向下滑动，确保卷尺完全的贴合在他的后背上，所以他的动作很慢，指尖按在卷尺上，指腹却是贴着他的后背向下的。丝质的睡衣质地轻薄，起初的时候还能感觉到画师指腹的凉意，但随着指腹从后颈滑到了腰间，这点凉意却突然消失了，取而代之的像是火柴头在摩擦层上划过一般的感觉。

 

DOMOTO牧师还没来得及更仔细的感知这种触感，就先感觉到身后站着的人向前倾了一些，带着沐浴露香气的身体几乎贴在了他的后背上。

 

“KOICHI先生，你喜欢到哪个长度的衬衣？”

 

捏着卷尺的右手伸出一只食指来，现在后腰上轻轻划了一道，接着向下挪了几公分，在尾巴骨上划了一道。

 

DOMOTO牧师稍微的低下头，下意识的吞咽了一下，一向条理分明能同时处理很多事情的大脑在此刻好像突然有些运转不灵。

 

“都好。”

 

“那做长一些吧，这个位置就刚好。”

 

指尖摁在他的尾巴骨上之后，画师先生低下头仔细的去看卷尺上的数字，鼻息间能闻到的沐浴露香气才稍微淡了一些，衣长的数字就这样决定了。DOMOTO牧师刚刚松了一口气，就感觉DOMOTO画师的双臂从身后环绕住他的身体，这次DOMOTO画师的身体就彻底的贴在了他的后背上，比起带着凉意的指尖，隔着两层丝质睡衣，他也能感觉到对方身体上比他稍高一些的温度。

 

“KOICHI先生的腰好细呀，看来我下次再煎面包的时候要多放点黄油了。”

 

“体质的问题。”

 

牧师先生抿了抿嘴唇，刻意的放低了声音。

 

身后的热源总算是退后了一些，接着测量臂展、胸围和手臂，DOMOTO牧师总算调整好了呼吸。而他身后的DOMOTO画师转到了他的身前来，在DOMOTO牧师尚未反应过来的时候，在他的面前半蹲了下来，拿着卷尺的手摁在他的胯骨上，另一只手贴着卷尺慢慢的下移，这次由凉转热的感觉来得更快一些，DOMOTO牧师觉得自己的大腿面都快要灼烧起来。

 

为了保证自己不会那么的僵硬，DOMOTO牧师甚至在心里默默的唱起了赞美歌，目光也放在窗外的草坪上，不去看半蹲在他身前的DOMOTO画师。

 

可是画师先生却要跟他搭话。

 

“KOICHI先生一直独身吗？我听邻居奶奶说的，自从十五年前你父亲去世，你都一直是一个人？”

 

有15年那么久了吗？DOMOTO牧师觉得自己都记得不是很清楚了，这些年来他忙着散播福音，忙着处理镇子上的大小事务，从来也没有觉得一个人有什么不好。他也并不是一个人，神永远守护着他。DOMOTO牧师的目光转向客厅里新挂上的话，那是DOMOTO画师两天前挂上去的，他的父正低头带着微笑注视着他们两个人。

 

“只是没有遇到合适的人，遇到了就会结婚了。”

 

“诶～”

 

DOMOTO画师拖长了尾音，确定了西裤长度的尺寸之后松开了摁在胯骨上的手。

 

“也对，KOICHI先生是有信仰的人嘛，我们在学校里学习绘画的人，大多都是自由派，婚姻对于我们来讲只是约束。”

 

“是缔约，在神的祝福下，相爱的人结下缔约组成家庭，然后一起生儿育女。”

 

DOMOTO画师并没有急着去争辩什么，尺寸的测量工作还没有完成，他稍微的向前蹲了一些，为了保证姿势的稳固单膝跪在地上然后挺直了后背。

 

“我要量一下大腿的围度噢。”

 

接着牧师先生就感觉到画师先生的手穿过了他的大腿之间，手背蹭着他右边大腿的内侧，把卷尺送到另一只手上之后又再次蹭过他的大腿内侧，卷尺的位置也被向上移了一些，确保的确卡在了大腿根部。DOMOTO牧师没有敢低头，画师先生此刻就单膝跪在他面前，为了去看卷尺的数字，头的位置恰好在跨间，隔着单薄的丝质布料，他甚至觉得自己敏感的部位可以感知到对方呼吸的气流。

 

他屏着呼吸，剩下的人却似乎并不急着站起来，反而保持这个姿势抬起了头。

 

“那么，KOICHI先生没有结婚的话，在此之前也没有过任何的伴侣喽？”

 

即便他问的隐晦，DOMOTO牧师也明白对方在问哪种意义上的伴侣。

 

他低下头，暖黄色的灯光下画师先生的圆眼睛里只倒映着他一个人，却像有一整片繁星在里面一样。

 

“TSUYOSHI有过吗？”

 

“嗯，我还给他画过画，他有双漂亮的绿色眼睛，颜料都很难调出那么漂亮的绿色。”

 

DOMOTO牧师身侧的手握紧又松开，松开又握紧。

 

不论是人是什么颜色的皮肤，是什么出身，是什么境遇，他都应该对他们怀抱有平等的相同的爱。

 

但有那么一个瞬间，他觉得绿色并不是漂亮的颜色。

 

他想要忏悔，所以目光再次转向了那副画，他的父依旧是悲天悯人的表情，却并未能平复他的心情。

 

电话铃在这个时候突然响起来。

 

DOMOTO牧师几乎像是刚刚被宣布重获自由的囚犯一样从DOMOTO画师身边逃开，接了电话之后就匆匆的出了门。

 

离家不远处的一户人家里的小男孩几周前得了急病，这一段时间一直昏迷不醒，DOMOTO牧师为他安排了好几场的祷告，他的母亲今天打电话来是想告知DOMOTO牧师孩子已经醒来，并且请求对方再次来一趟家里。再次陪伴这家人进行祷告之后又陪着总算放下心来的父母聊了聊天，DOMOTO牧师才准备离开。

 

 

“DOMOTO牧师，等我好了，我可以跟DOMOTO画师一起学习绘画吗？也可以一起去森林写生吗？”

 

“当然，他也一直希望你快点好起来。”

 

躺在床上面色苍白的小男孩露出了笑容，绿色的眼睛眯成一道弯弯的弧线。

 

“我喜欢DOMOTO画师，他总是称赞我的眼睛很漂亮，可是DOMOTO画师的眼睛才漂亮呢。”

 

DOMOTO牧师本来已经将两个人刚刚进行的对话暂时放在了脑后，慌乱的离开自己的公寓之后他就重新变成了那个波澜不惊的DOMOTO牧师，但此刻听到小孩子这样说，他就立刻想到了蹲在他身前的画师先生，圆眼睛里倒映着他的身影，却在讲着别人的事情。

 

DOMOTO牧师推开家门的时候，画师先生还坐在沙发上，在DOMOTO牧师还没有想好如何开口的时候，他先发现了转向他的画师先生红了眼睛。即便是发现自己被人骗走了身上仅剩的存款，DOMOTO画师也不过露出了一瞬茫然的神色，此刻眼睛里的委屈却像是敲打在DOMOTO牧师心上一样，不给他留有任何思考的余地。

 

“怎么了？发生什么事情了？”

 

“KOICHI先生是不是讨厌我了？在知道我是不结婚的自由派，又喜欢同性之后。”

 

黑白分明的眼睛里此刻蓄满了泪水，连睫毛上都像是清晨草枝上沾了水一般，轻轻的拨动着DOMOTO牧师的心弦。

 

DOMOTO牧师赶忙坐在他的身边，像他平时安抚那些生病的人一样，习惯性的握住了对方的手。

 

“不，人生而成什么样子是由神决定，所以无论是什么样的人神都爱他，他不会厌弃他的孩子。你喜欢什么样的人都是对的，不会惹人讨厌。”

 

DOTOMO画师看向他，露出了像是刚刚那个小孩子问他可不可以一起去野外写生时一样的表情。

 

DOMOTO画师的声音很软糯，尾音还总有些黏黏糊糊的，此刻也是一样。

 

他说。

 

“那我喜欢KOICHI先生也可以吗？”

 

在DOMOTO牧师还没有反应过来，甚至觉得自己不太能理解他这句话里的意思的时候，DOMOTO画师就已经在沙发上换了姿势，半跪在他面前，向前抱住了DOMOTO牧师。

 

“我可以喜欢你吗？”

 

他的发丝轻轻的蹭在DOMOTO牧师的侧脸上，就像他的话轻轻的敲打在DOMOTO牧师的心头上，轻轻巧巧的，却泛起了巨大的涟漪。

 

DOMOTO牧师抬头看向客厅里悬挂着的圣父像，他是神派往人间的指路者，可是此刻他自己却迷茫起来。因为36年来都并未找到合适的可以和他一起组建家庭生儿育女的女人，DOMOTO牧师已经打算把自己的一切都献给教堂献给他的父，不再考虑自己私人的事情。

 

可是面前的人，还在击溃着他仅剩下的思考空间。

 

“不可以吗？”

 

……

 

房间里像陷入了永恒的沉默。

 

而在沉默之后，DOMOTO牧师抬起手抱住了DOMOTO画师，不是像他平时对待他人那样满怀着关爱的拥抱，而是一个更倾向于占有的，将他整个人拥入自己怀中的拥抱。

 

“好。”

 

任何人都会做错事情，他只错这一次，DOMOTO牧师在心里祷告认错，他早就已经在教堂里跟他的父告知过，他不会再跟任何人缔结婚姻契约生儿育女，会全身心地传播福音。他想，DOMOTO画师是个男人，而且他并不想要结婚，他们只会较旁人更为亲密一些，并不是男人和女人的关系，所以他没有违背自己的承诺。

 

DOMOTO牧师想，若有罪，是我一个人的罪。

 

tbc.


End file.
